Mroczny Bohater
Mroczny Bohater jest Corenastanem Zachodu, wędrującym po Spherus Magna. Historia Historia Mrocznego Bohatera jest opisana w opowieściach: Mroczny Bohater: Żar i Piach Mroczny Bohater: Spotkanie z Przeznaczeniem [[Mroczny Bohater: Iskrzący Faraon|''Mroczny Bohater: Iskrzący Faraon]] Mroczny Bohater wiódł normalne życie: miał dużo przyjaciół, z którymi się spotykał, miał piękny, lecz skromny dom. Jego życie było przepełnione radością. Był jedną z najbardziej znanych osób w miejscowości. Jednak jeden dzień z jego życia był inny. Pamiętał jedynie, że wstał rano, ogarnął łóżko, wyszedł na dwór i... Dalej nic nie pamiętał z tego dnia. Jego życie toczyło się normalnie jeszcze przez parę lat. Jednak nic nie trwa wiecznie... Pewnego dnia przybyła wroga armia nieznanych istot. Nieprzyjacielskie hordy zabiły wszystkich przyjaciół Mrocznego Bohatera, zniszczyły mu dom... Odebrały wszystko, na czym mu zależało. Nie miał nikogo... Nie miał domu... Nie miał niczego... Tułając się samotnie po świecie, zaczął odczuwać, że coś się w nim zmienia. I tak było. Kilka miesięcy po tym strasznym dniu, w którym stracił wszystko, zmienił się. A dokładniej z niebieskiego Corenastana Wody w srebrnej zbroi, zmienił się w czarnego Corenastana Zachodu. Jednak zbroja się nie zmieniła. Podczas swojej dalszej samotnej wędrówki, natknął się na osadę. Znalazł tam Toa-kowala, który wręczył mu miecz... Miecz z Venodianu, który wedle słów Toa-kowala, był przeznaczony właśnie dla Mrocznego Bohatera. Bitwa o Bara Magna Podczas Bitwy o Bara Magna, Mroczny Bohater walczył z hordami Zihraków i Skakdi we wnętrzu Teridaxa. Wspierał Toa Mahri podczas walki. Wyszedł na zewnątrz wcześniej dzięki jednemu z wyjść przy stopie wielkiego robota. O mało nie został zgnieciony przez Teridaxa. Gdy znalazł się na powierzchni, został otoczony przez Skralli, Skakdi i Rahkshi. Użył Nova Blast'u Zachodu, lecz przeciwników było zbyt wielu. Na szczęście, w ostatniej chwili pomógł mu Pohatu. Gdy bitwa się skończyła, Mroczny Bohater poszedł w głąb pustyni na nowym Spherus Magna... Spherus Magna Na Spherus Magna Mroczny Bohater wędrował samotnie przez pustkowia. Często pomagał błądzącym na pustyni, wspierał miasta podczas wrogich najazdów (np. najazd Skralli na Raj-Inrahar w MB:ŻiP), dzięki czemu stał się szeroko znany. Znany był też ze swojej znajomości sztuki survivalu. Pierwsze obronione miasto Gdy armia Mrocznych Łowców chciała zaatakować miasto El Tos, Mroczny Bohater ostrzegł miasto o tym, dzięki czemu udało się na czas unieszkodliwić armię i ująć dowódców. Mroczny Bohater sam brał udział w tej walce. Gdy armia Mrocznych Łowców została zneutralizowana, władze miasta podziękowały Mrocznemu Bohaterowi i nadały mu znany obecnie przydomek - Mroczny Bohater. Żar i Piach Podczas jednej ze swoich wędrówek, Mroczny Bohater napotkał armię Skralli, zmierzającą do Raj-Inrahar. Corenastan wyprzedził ich niepostrzeżenie i udał się do miasta. Ostrzegł Sułtana o zagrożeniu, dzięki czemu udało się odeprzeć najazd. Mroczny Bohater ruszył dalej, przez pustynię. W wiosce Fanav spotkał Ines, która mu zaproponowała wspólną podróż, jednak on nie przyjął oferty. Przy wyjściu z Fanav spotkałUlyssesa, który także chciał podróżować z Mrocznym Bohaterem. Lecz Corenastan odpowiedział mu przecząco, jednak po opuszczeniu wioski, Ulysses i Ines się do niego przyłączyli. Podczas wspólnej podróży, Ulysses, Ines i Mroczny Bohater weszli na dno kanionu, gdzie najpierw osaczyły ich Pustynne Raptory, a późnej Banderwil przywalił ich głazami. Dwoje Toa i Corenastan wyszli z kanionu. Nocą, gdy dwoje Toa spało, Mroczny Bohater ich opuścił, zostawiając im wskazówkę co do kierunku, e którym mają się udać. Gdy Ulysses i Ines dotarli do Amedemis, wioskę zaatakował Banderwil. Mroczny Bohater i Ulysses walczyli z Banderwilem, jednak gdy Banderwil ogłuszył Mrocznego Bohatera, gigant zabił Ulyssesa. Odbył się pogrzeb Ulyssesa, a Mroczny Bohater ruszył w kolejną podróż... Spotkanie z Przeznaczeniem Mroczny Bohater udał się do miasta Corenastanów Piasku. Znalazł tam Taylora - Corenastana Piasku, który zaproponował Mrocznemu Bohaterowi wspólną podróż, w zamian za informacje. Mroczny Bohater się zgodził (był już trochę przyzwyczajony do towarzystwa) i razem z Taylorem ruszył na południe. Po drodze spotkali Thorna, który się do nich przyłączył. Gdy w końcu dotarli do południowej dżungli, zobaczyli tam Nidhogga i jego oddział. Banda elitarnych Skralli ruszyła w swoją stronę, a trójka podróżników poszła dalej na południe. Po jakimś czasie trafili na jakąś metropolię w środku dżungli. W mieście mieli kolejne spotkanie z bandą Nidhogga. Chcąc przed nimi uciec, Mroczny Bohater wraz z towarzyszami ukradł wóz. Jednak przeciwnicy też je mieli. Pościg trwał tak długo, aż wóz trójki bohaterów został zniszczony. Następnie odbyła się walka między Nidhoggiem i jego towarzyszem, a podróżnikami. Gdy walka się skończyła, grupa uciekła z miasta i ruszyła w dalszą drogę. W końcu dotarli do celu. Były to stare ruiny, pozostawione przez jakąś dawną cywilizację. Dwaj Corenastanie i Aceranianin zeszli do podziemnej groty, gdzie Mroczny Bohater użył swojego Żywiołu aby dezaktywować pułapki, a następnie pokonać sześć kamiennych posągów. W końcu trójka weszła do ostatniego pomieszczenia, w którym Mroczny Bohater miał wizję. W wizji, jakaś Wielka Istota wyjaśniła Mrocznemu Bohaterowi kim jest i jakie jest jego przeznaczenie. Mroczny Bohater obudził się i zabrał dwa miecze, które wedle słów Wielkiej Istoty ze snu, były dla niego przeznaczone. Iskrzący Faraon Na razie nic nie wiadomo o tej przygodzie Mrocznego Bohatera Wygląd Mroczny Bohater był kiedyś koloru niebieskiego i miał srebrną zbroję, jednak wraz ze zmianą charakteru i Żywiołu stał się czarny. Nadal ma tą samą srebrną zbroję. Łatwo go pomylić z Corenastanem ziemi. To, co jeszcze zwraca na niego uwagę, to kolor oczu. Wszyscy Corenastanie mają czerwone lub pomarańczowe oczy, względnie zielone, a Mroczny Bohater ma błękitne. Szyję ma obwiązaną granatowym szalem. Wokół bioder ma oliwkowy pas, do którego jest przytroczony miecz i bukłak na wodę. Czasem nosi ze sobą nóż. Jego nagolenniki są koloru czarnego i mają kolce w miejscu kolana. Cechy, Umiejętności i Moce Mroczny Bohater pierwotnie władał Żywiołem Wody, lecz teraz włada Żywiołem Zachodu. Jest wygimnastykowany, silny, zwinny i szybki. Jego akrobatyczne zdolności pomagają mu nie tylko w przemieszczaniu się, ale także w walce. Przeważnie jest opanowany i spokojny. Kiedyś był zabawny i pełen życia, a teraz oschły i... mroczny. Jest szlachetny, odważny i śmiały. Zawsze chce podróżować sam i unika towarzystwa, jednak po śmierci Ulyssesa oswoił się z towarzystwem innych istot. Styl Walki Mroczny Bohater zawsze walczy honorowo. Używa w walce swoich umiejętności akrobatycznych i gimnastycznych. Swoich Mocy Elementarnych używa jedynie w ostateczności. Mistrzowsko włada mieczem, potrafi odparować prawie każdy cios. Noża używa jedynie gdy straci miecz. Umie także walczyć wręcz, stosując techniki kick-boxing'u, capoeiry, judo, jujitsu i wielu innych. Broń Jego bronią jest miecz z Venodianu, ale podczas walki używa też nóg, rąk, a nawet głowy. Czasami nosi ze sobą nóż, którym lubi uśmiercać takie istoty, jak Pustynne Raptory. Muzyka dla Mrocznego Bohatera Dark Hero Theme Dark Hero Fight Journey of Corenastan of Twilight Acrobatic Action Crossing the Desert Statystyki Informacje o MoCu Mroczny Bohater został zbudowany w lipcu 2010 roku. Zawiera 48 elementów. Trivia *Mroczny Bohater uwielbia zabijać wszelkie raptoropodobne stworzenia za pomocą noża. *Alternatywnym Mrocznym Bohaterem jest Jasne Odbicie. *Mroczny Bohater był wzorowany na Księciu Persji (z Prince of Persia 2008, z wyglądu i umiejętności) i Josephie Turoku (z Turoka 2008, częściowo charakter). *Mroczny Bohater to Prince of Persia świata Bionicle, z małą domieszką Turoka. *W Mrocznym Bohaterze kocha się Toa Wody Ines. *Kit Mrocznego Bohatera Plik:MB.png Zobacz też Galeria:Mroczny Bohater Autor 'Banderwil Jeśli ktoś chce wykorzystać postać Mrocznego Bohatera w swojej opowieści lub historii, niech zgłosi to na dyskusji autora.''' Kategoria:Banderwil Kategoria:Corenastanie Kategoria:Zachód (Zmierzch) Kategoria:Saga Ivest